Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure ''is a 2001 direct-to-video animated film which was released on February 27, 2001 by The Walt Disney Company as a sequel to the 1955 feature film Lady and the Tramp. '''''The story centers around Lady and Tramp's puppy, Scamp, and his desire to become a "wild dog". It was produced at Walt Disney Animation Australia which has now closed. Disney re-released it in the United States on DVD after the DVD re-release of the first film on June 20, 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. Another Special Edition was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack in August 21, 2012. The Blu-ray went back into the Disney Vault on April 30, 2013. Plot In July 2, 1911, two days before the Fourth of July, Lady, Tramp, and their four puppies return from a walk in the park. Among them is Scamp, the most wildest and troublesome (the only boy). He and two-year-old Jim Jr. starts playing with Jim Dear's hat. Jim Dear then gives him a bath for his misbehavior, but to his dismay, he jumps out the window to fetch a ball thrown by Jim Jr.. He runs back in with his paws all muddy, and he chases the ball around the living room and makes a mess. This makes Jim Dear furious, and he chains him to a doghouse outside as punishment. Lady and Tramp are unhappy about his behavior, and Lady suggests that Tramp should talk to Scamp to try and calm him down. Tramp goes outside with a bowl of food for him, who refuses to eat. Tramp tries to make him understand that in a family there are rules for the good of them, but he rebels about being a wild dog and an argument ensues between father and son, and Tramp then leaves angered and irritated after giving him a heavy telling-off, saying that he is a part of this family, whether he likes it or not, or he'll get used to being out in the yard every single night. After awhile, he hears and sees a pack of stray dogs who bullies a dogcatcher. He briefly meets a dog named Angel, who nuzzles him in appreciation for returning the dogcatcher’s hat to her. He manages to break free from his chain and runs off to find the pack of dogs he saw earlier. He finds Angel in an alley and follows her to the junkyard where he meets the pack of dogs who call themselves the "Junkyard Dogs". Buster, their leader, gives him a test to prove himself worthy to be one. The test was to steal a tin can from a vicious dog named Reggie Scamp almost makes it, but Reggie wakes up and chases him. The dogcatcher appears and tries to nab him, but fails, and he instead nabs Angel with his net. Scamp bites it in an attempt to free her. It hits a lamppost and breaks. The dogcatcher hits Reggie with his van and catches him. Angel thanks Scamp for saving her life and Buster is impressed, but decides that he needs another test before he can be an official Junkyard Dog. The Junkyard Dogs head to the park, where Sparky, a member, tells a highly exaggerated story of Tramp. Buster comes in angrily and clarifies that Tramp did not die heroically, but instead chose to be a house pet with Lady. Buster, after seeing Scamp scratch in the same manner as Tramp did, asks him if he was related, to which he answers no. Buster then threatens him that if he is, he would kill him. On a railroad track, Scamp talks to himself about his father’s decision to leave the street dog life. He was then interrupted by Angel who question him about his family, She then reveals that she once was a house pet to five different families who gave her away because they either had a baby, moved, or an allergy. She tells him not to mention this to Buster or he will kick her out of the junkyard dogs society. A train appears and they run for their lives across a bridge. Scamp almost makes it but his paw gets stuck in one of the railroad boards, Angel runs to his rescue and they both fall into the river below. Meanwhile, his family and friends are searching for him, and Tramp thinks he ran away because he was too harsh with him, and regrets what he had done. Scamp and Angel survive and are unharmed, but realize that their friendship has now blossomed into romance. They then had a romantic stroll in a park and had dinner similar to the spaghetti scene in the first film. They wind up on the street where he lives and they encounter his family searching for him. When he avoids them, Angel is annoyed that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself had once been a pet. At a Fourth of July picnic, Buster clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son, and to verify this, he tells him to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. He, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals it, but is chased by his father. Tramp confronts him in an alley and asks him to come home, but Buster then appears and then an argument ensues between him and Tramp. It ends when Scamp snaps at his father and chooses to stay with Buster. Buster is pleased to see Tramp distraught. A saddened Tramp tells Scamp whenever he's had enough of being a Junkyard Dog, he can come home. Buster officially declares him a Junkyard Dog by removing his collar. While celebrating that he is a member of the Junkyard Dogs, Angel scolds Scamp for leaving his family and reminds him that they love him, Buster then asks him if he wants to be a house dog which he answers no to and, in annoyance, snaps and accidently reveals that Angel wants to be a one to everyone. Buster then kicks her out and she angrily runs off. Scamp realizes his mistake and tries to find her. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, sets up a trap so that Scamp, without a collar, is caught by the dogcatcher. Alone and scared in the back of the dogcatcher's van, he sees that he has just made a huge mistake and realizes how selfish he has been. Wracked with guilt, he wishes he were home with his family. Angel sees him in the back of the van and goes to get help from his family. Meanwhile, he is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and rescue his son. However, they are confronted by the dogcatcher who is defeated by Angel. While walking home, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away, and Tramp then apologizes to him for being too harsh. In the junkyard, Buster sees that Scamp returned, and after getting back his collar, he traps him under a pile of trash. His members refuse to help him out and leave to find a family of their own. Scamp, Tramp, and Angel return home and are welcomed back by the whole family. Jim Dear and Darling decides to adopt Angel (after being bought over by their dogs' pout) and at the end of the movie, Scamp is shown taking a bath (he wasn't very happy about that) and the collarless dogs can be seen with their newly acquired families and loving homes. Cast * Scamp voiced by Scott Wolf (speaking voice) with his singing voice provided by Roger Bart * Angel voiced by Alyssa Milano (speaking voice) with her singing voice provided by Susan Egan * Tramp voiced by Jeff Bennett * Lady voiced by Jodi Benson * Annette, Danielle, and Collette, (Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry respectively) * Jim Dear and Darling, (Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson respectively), are the owners of Lady, Tramp, and their puppies. * Jim Jr., (Andrew McDonough), is Jim Dear and Darling's son and the owner of Lady, Tramp, and their puppies. * Aunt Sarah, (Tress MacNeille), is the aunt of Jim Dear and the owner of Si and Am. * Si and Am, (Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille respectively), are Aunt Sarah's Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film than in the first one. * Jock and Trusty, (Jeff Bennett), are neighbors of Lady and Tramp. When Scamp disappears, they join the search to find him. * Buster voiced by Chazz Palminteri (speaking voice) with Jess Harnell providing his singing voice